Navidad con la familia Uchiha
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: One-shot que trata sobre la primera cena navideña que tiene Deidara con la familia Uchiha. Un poco antes de la cena, el rubio pasará una tarde muy agradable con Itachi.


**Navidad con la familia Uchiha**

—Eso sería.- dijo un joven de largo cabello negro mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar su pedido que consistía en una bufanda, un par de guantes y un gorro.

Una vez que se despidió del vendedor, salió con una pequeña bolsa de cartón en sus manos. Caminó hacia la salida y al momento de cerrar la puerta las campanas chocaron contra esta, provocando un agradable sonido que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

El joven que no superaba los dieciséis años tenía una tez blanca, ojos de color rojo, unas marcas que cruzaban sus mejillas, pestañas largas, y una mirada amable, que podía llegar a ser intimidante. Dio unos cuantos pasos sobre la nieve y se dirigió hacia una banca donde le esperaba un pequeño niño, de no más de diez años. También tenía la piel blanca. Andaba abrigado hasta el cuello, su nariz estaba roja y parecía tener frío. Su largo cabello rubio lo tenía amarrado con una coleta. Sus ojos azules eran grandes y hermosos a la vista de cualquier persona. El mayor le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, le pasó lo que recién había comprado y esperó a que el niño vistiera esa ropa.

—Gracias, Itachi…- dijo el rubio en voz baja mientras se acomodaba su bufanda y sus otras prendas. — ¿A qué hora iremos a casa?

—En un rato más, pensaba ir a una cafetería para que tomes chocolate caliente con galletas…

El rubio abrió sus ojos y miró ilusionado al mayor, se puso de pie y jalaba con fuerza al azabache con tal de apresurarlo. Itachi le sonrió cálidamente mientras ambos emprendían el camino a dicho lugar. La nieve caía despacio, los faroles del pueblo estaban encendidos y las luces de colores empezaban a encenderse. Luego de caminar unas cuadras, entraron a un local. El pequeño rubio revoleteaba y miraba con asombro el interior de esa cafetería, también se había dado el tiempo de ver todos los pasteles que estaban en vitrina. Los señalaba y le exigía a su acompañante que le comprara todos los que le parecía apetitoso. Además estaba encantando por la decoración tan hogareña del recinto. Todas las mesas y sillas de fina madera, sillones de terciopelo, una gran chimenea al centro del local, entre otras cosas.

—Deidara, siéntate en la mesa que gustes.- dijo el joven de cabello negro mientras se sacaba su abrigo y lo ponía en un colgador. El rubio se fue a sentar a una mesa que tenía grandes sillones. Sus pies habían quedado despegados del suelo, pero aprovechaba de moverlos con toda libertad mientras esperaba que Itachi se sentara cerca de él.

Estuvieron aproximadamente una hora en la cafetería. Deidara había quedado con sus labios manchados de chocolate, y tenía migajas de galleta por su mejilla. También tenía restos de crema en su mentón. Se limpió él mismo con una servilleta.

—Estoy lleno.- dijo el rubio sobándose su panza y suspirando. —Es lo mejo que he comido en años... Ahora deberías pagar la cuenta…Anda, págala. No quiero que piensen que somos unos ladrones.

—Cálmate, Deidara. Todavía no traen ni la cuenta…

El pequeño rubio infló sus mejillas ignorando las palabras del joven. No quería esperar tanto para irse. Lo único que quería era echarse en un sillón o en una cómoda cama. No pasó mucho rato cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, bostezó sin taparse la boca y acomodó sus brazos sobre la mesa. Miró por última vez a Itachi y luego bajó su cabeza hasta donde estaban sus brazos. Solo pasaron cinco minutos para quedarse totalmente dormido. El Uchiha suspiró, pero luego sonrió y tras pagar la cuenta, lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó rápidamente a su casa.

Cuando Deidara abrió los ojos vio que estaba acostado en la cama del joven azabache. Luego se dio cuenta que ya no andaba con su ropa de la tarde. Traía puesto un pijama con diseños de cohete. Miró hacia todos lados y vio a Itachi dormido en un sillón con un libro abierto encima de sus rodillas.

—Itachi…- dijo el menor en voz baja. No escuchó respuesta. Le jaló los pantalones, un poco molesto, mientras volvía a llamarlo por su nombre. Esta vez el joven despertó, lo miró y le acarició la cabellera. —No hagas eso…No soy un animal.

—Pareces un cachorro, Deidara.

—Cállate, tonto, no me trates así…- se quejó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo decía por ofender. Es que eres todavía tan pequeño. Eres menor que Sasuke.

—Deja de tratarme como un bebé…Ahora ven a dormir. Te dejaré un espacio si te callas.- propuso el rubio volviendo a la cama y metiéndose debajo de las sábanas. Itachi hizo lo mismo una vez que se puso su ropa de dormir. Ambos se quedaron observando pensativos. —Itachi.- dijo el pequeño bajando la mirada. —Ya sé que legalmente soy tu hermano, pero también sé que no compartimos la misma sangre…- añadió un poco angustiado en tanto sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente. —No quiero ser tu hermano… Tú ya tienes a Sasuke. La verdad es que yo quiero tener otro tipo de vínculo contigo.

—Vaya… ¿Qué tipo de vínculo?- preguntó el azabache muy sorprendido y con un tono muy amable.

—Pues… No sé.- respondió el rubio dándose media vuelta en la cama y dándole la espalda. —Creo que no fue buena idea decir eso, mejor olvídalo…

Itachi lo abrazó con cariño y acomodó su mentón en el hombro de Deidara. El rubio tomó las manos del mayor y cerró sus ojos.

—Por ahora sería bueno seguir como estamos…Más adelante veremos si tenemos alguna posibilidad. De todas formas, no olvides que te aprecio y te quiero tal como eres.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos al mismo tiempo estando abrazados. Pasaron cerca de tres horas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, luego de cinco minutos más, se escuchó la voz de un hombre, y después de diez minutos, se volvió a escuchar a otra persona, esta vez, un joven de aproximadamente doce años. Este último dio portazos para que alguien contestara. Pues los dos intentos anteriores que hicieron los adultos habían fallado.

— ¡Itachi!- gritó el joven azabache que estaba afuera de la habitación. —Maldición, escúchame. ¡Vamos a cenar!

El azabache despertó con este último grito. Abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. Sintió que tenía baba en su mano. Y es que Deidara la había ocupado de almohada.

— ¡Apúrate!- volvió a gritar el menor de los azabaches.

—Ya escuché, tonto hermanito.- dijo el Uchiha de ojos rojos poniéndose de pie. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y a vestirse para la ocasión. Luego fue a despertar al rubio. —Deidara, oye, despierta. Es la hora de la cena. Acuérdate que a las doce llegará tu regalo.

Eso último logró que el pequeño niño de ojos azules despertara y corriera con su ropa al baño para cambiarse.

Ya cuando ambos estaban listos, caminaron por la casa hasta llegar al comedor y se sentaron junto a los demás. La mesa estaba repleta de comida, y Deidara empezó a comer lo que tenía en su plato. Sin aviso, el mayor de todos, Fugaku, se puso de pie, tomando la atención de los presentes, incluso del pequeño rubio que masticaba con mucho entusiasmo.

—Querida familia, esta fecha es muy especial para todos. A parte de reunirnos, nos hace olvidar todos los problemas que hemos tenido durante el año. Hoy es un día para compartir y festejar. Y qué mejor que hacerlo con una deliciosa cena que ha preparado su madre.- dijo esto mientras miraba a su esposa y ella le sonreía. —Además este año es mucho más especial porque cierta personita se nos unió y realmente nos ha dado mucha alegría a pesar de que causa muchos problemas. – agregó esto último riendo.

Deidara dejó de masticar al sentir todas las miradas. Se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado.

—Bueno, ya pueden comenzar a comer, el olor de la comida es demasiado delicioso como para esperar tanto.- dijo el hombre tomando sus palillos. El rubio tragó su porción de arroz que tenía en la boca y observó como todos recién empezaban a comer.

—Yo estaba comiendo desde que me senté…- dijo el rubio sorprendido y mirando a su familia algo extrañado.

Todos volvieron a mirar al menor y sonrieron, Itachi tomó un pañuelo y le limpió la boca al ver que tenía algo de salsa de carne en la mejilla.

—Oye, puedo limpiarme solo.- se quejó Deidara alejando su rostro de la tela de color blanco. Itachi rió ante el comentario y dejó de molestar al menor. Luego hizo lo mismo con su hermano Sasuke, logrando el mismo efecto.

Así pasó cerca de una hora. La mesa que alguna vez estuvo repleta, ahora se encontraba sin algún resto de comida. Deidara se sobaba la panza como lo solía hacer cada vez que se encontraba satisfecho. Itachi ayudó a sacar los platos mientras Mikoto traía el postre. Sasuke tomó un mondadientes y lo ocupó para sacar alguno que otro resto molesto de comida. Cuando la mujer llegó con los postres, todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no quieren postre?- preguntó Mikoto bastante extrañada.

—Cariño, sería mejor dejar el postre para más tarde. Esta comida era para más de diez personas y dudo que alguien haya quedado con hambre.

—Es cierto, mi estómago explotará de tanta comida.- dijo el rubio un poco antes de bostezar.

—A todo esto, ya son las doce de la noche, deberíamos abrir los regalos.- comentó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos, Deidara, tú también tienes un regalo- dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente. El pequeño rubio sonrió muy animado, pensaba correr detrás del menor de los azabaches para ir a abrir su obsequio, pues estuvo esperando por semanas que le llegara el pedido que le había hecho a Santa. Pero al ponerse de pie se sintió un poco extraño al ver los rostros de los Uchihas con una sonrisa tan cálida. Sentía que debía hacer algo antes de abrir su presente.

Fue donde la mujer y la abrazó. Le dio las gracias por la comida y por ser una buena madre, luego fue con Fugaku. Hizo lo mismo, pero agradeciéndole por haberlo acogido en su casa además de haberlo cuidado como lo haría un verdadero padre, y luego caminó hasta donde estaba Sasuke. Este estaba rompiendo el papel que envolvía su regalo. Deidara le picó la espalda con su dedo índice. El azabache se dio vuelta y lo miró extrañado.

—Abre tu regalo, es ese…- dijo el joven de cabello negro indicando una enorme caja envuelta de un papel muy brillante de color dorado, además tenía una gran cinta de color azul.

—Sí, lo abriré después…Pero solo quería darte las gracias, Sasuke. A pesar de que no me llevo mucho contigo, me has protegido de los niños malos cuando Itachi no está y eres un buen hermano mayor.- dijo el menor un poco avergonzado. El azabache sonrió por un par de segundos y luego siguió abriendo su regalo.

Itachi observaba al pequeño rubio con cariño mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba cerca del árbol de navidad.

— ¿Y a mí?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo. — ¿Tienes algo que decirme a mí? – volvió a preguntar el joven Uchiha. —Supongo que dejaste lo mejor para el final.

El niño de ojos azules se avergonzó y al mismo tiempo se enojó.

—No seas vanidoso.

—No puedo evitarlo.- contestó el Uchiha tan solo para molestar al niño.

El rubio caminó hasta el sillón, se subió a este y tomó las mejillas del joven. Seguía enojado y con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja de ser tan engreído, hm….- dijo el rubio mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Itachi también lo miró. Pestañeó lentamente dos veces seguidas. Sus largas pestañas y sus hermosos ojos rojos hicieron que el menor se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara. El Uchiha no se hizo esperar, quería escuchar las palabras de agradecimientos del pequeño niño, así que lo abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello. —Oye… ¡no hagas eso!

—Dime lo que tenías que decir y te dejaré libre…

—Ah, maldición…Suéltame.- exigió el menor, pero Itachi no lo haría hasta que se cumpliera su deseo y bien lo sabía el menor. —Bueno…te lo diré, no es gran cosa, es solo lo que pienso.- dijo en tanto dejaba de patalear entre los brazos del azabache. —Gracias por todo, Itachi. El mejor regalo de navidad que pude haber tenido es una cena en familia. También te agradezco por invitarme a comer pasteles, estaban deliciosos. Y eso…Ya suéltame de una buena vez, o te lanzaré una bomba de olor cuando estés durmiendo.

—Está bien, está bien…- decía el Uchiha un poco nervioso mientras lo soltaba y sonreía con dificultad. —Detesto cuando me amenazas con eso.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Itachi.- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Tanto como Mikoto, Fugaku y Sasuke observaron al par curiosamente. —Por qué me miran.

— ¿Ah? No, no es nada. Ustedes discuten mucho, pero aun así se llevan muy bien. Creo que eso me sorprende…- dijo la mujer entre risas.

—Que no te sorprenda, madre. Deidara me quiere mucho, pero le da vergüenza reconocerlo.- dijo Itachi haciendo que el rubio se avergonzara y comenzara a gritarle un par de cosas.

—Vamos, hijito.- decía la mujer refiriéndose al niño rubio. —No te pongas agresivo en navidad. Ve a abrir tu regalo…

El menor hizo caso a su madre y se sentó al pie del árbol para abrir su presente…

Esa noche estuvo repleta de momentos agradables para el niño de ojos azules. Era la primera vez que pasaba la navidad en, su ahora, familia, y esperaba que no fuera la última.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Eso sería (LOL)<p>

Esta historia la escribí antes de Navidad para un concurso de one-shot navideño 8D

Ayer entregaron los resultados así que ya puedo subirla º3º

Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:

Deidara era un huerfanito que adoptó la familia Uchiha recientemente, además el pequeño rubio (era chiquito en comparación de Itachi) estaba atraído hacia la comadreja, pero le dio vergüenza seguir hablando y prefirió callarse.

Creo que es solo eso. Es que siempre pensé que era evidente, pero no recibí ningún tipo de comentarios dónde mencionaran que se habían dado cuenta de la situación. Así que es mejor aclararla x3

Saludos y feliz navidad atrasada XD

- Dejen comentarios o el pequeño Deidara hará explotar su ciudad -


End file.
